The end is only the begining
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: A SPASHLEY story, Hope you like it. From chapter 11. What's up with this new Mystery guy? Spencer wants to know but all Ash cares about is Spence. Meanwhile things are still weird between Spence and Aiden... plz read! Its my first fan fic. Spashley 4 eva
1. The end

**The End Is Only The Begining**

"This can't be happening..." escaped between her lips as a highpitched almost whisper and she just ran. She had to get away. Her thoughts where shouts trapped inside her head. Then just Dark, Cold, Wet, Empty...

* * *

Spencer looked from the worn numbers on the doors down to her timetable and back in confusion. This made no sense! The numbers on the doors went from C10 to C16. She was starting to wonder if C13 even existed. Why did they have to move? She was already missing home and all the friends she'd left back there. It was all over, this was the end of her life back there. But as they say, the end is only the begining. Then through the silence she herd the loud 'clack clack clack' of boots walking down the empty corridor behind her.

"You look a little lost" came a voice behind her. She turned to see a brunette who looked rather familiar, hands on her hip and looking her up and down "I take it your new here, I'm Ashley Davies" she extend a hand and smiled at her. Spencer took it gratefully

"Spencer Carlin" she said grinning back at her, looking her straight in the eyes and for a moment she couldn't look away.

"You wouldn't by any chance know where C13 is?". Ashley nodded and motioned for Spencer to follow her

"Come on, I'll show you". As they walked down the corridor Spencer couldn't help but notice that Ashley kept glancing over at her but she just shook the thought from her head and looked around at the new school.

Soon they came to a set of doors and as Ashley pushed them open light poored in and almost blinded Spencer. She shaded her eyes and looked out on the front of the school.

"I thought you were showing me to class?" she looked at Ashley confused. Ashley laughed and smiled at her.

"Wanna go for a drive?" she asked rasing her eyebrows and turning to walk to her car. It almost went in slow motion for Spencer, Ashley's wavy brown hair flicking round behind her in ripples that caught the light and something came to life in Spencer that she'd never felt before. She just smiled and followed Ashley to the car...

"I can't believe you live here" Spencer stuttered in awe as they walked through Ashleys house. It was atleast 3 times the size of Spencers. The walked into Ashleys bedroom and she stopped still in the dorrway. It was huge, she had a queen sized bed (covered in a messy wrinkled duna that looked like it had just been slept in), a couch and a tv and her stuff was strewn across the floor.

"A bit of a mess but it's home" Ashley smiled and sat down on her bed. Spencer followed sitting next to her.

"God I'd love to live here" she laughed lying back into the matress.

"So where you from?" Ashley asked, not taking her eyes off Spencer.

"Ohio" Spencer replied staring up at the roof with a blank expression.

"So... Leave a boy back there?" a smile spread across Ashleys mouth as she asked the question and she studied Spencer's face hard for any sign of expression, any clues it could give away.

"No, I'm single!" She smiled but it soon faltered "There was a guy but... we broke up a while before we moved here. He wasn't as great as I thought he was" she sighed.

"Boys are over-rated!" Ashley laughed trying to cheer her up. Spencer grinned.

"Yea! Who needs them anyway?" as soon as she'd said this she realised just how close Ashley and here where, her skin tingled. She remembered something someone had said earlier that day.

"You know what I'd umm... probably better get back" she quickly got up off the bed and grabbed her bag from the sofa.

**Sorry if my first chapter isn't very long!! Please review, this is my first fan fic. If I did something wrong I wanna know so I can fix it. Plus I wont bother writing anymore if no-one wants to read it, so please tell me what you think!!**


	2. A new begining

_Italics_ is a memory. **Bold** is usually just me making a comment. :D

Diclaimer: Totally not mine! Well derr... lol

"Spencer come on, we're gunna be late!" her brother called from down stairs. Spencer sighed and slung her bag over her back, jumping down the stairs three at a time like a little kid. She skipped into the kitchen with a childish grin on her face searching for a quick breakfast. She stole a piece of toast of her fathers plate and tried to make a brake for the door when she was intercepted by her mother.

"Have a good day Honey" her mother smiled and hugged her "be careful". Spencer just laughed.

"I'll be fine mum!".

Spencer's brothers Glen and Clay where waiting in the car for her (in Glens case very impatiently). She jumped in the back and they started to drive off to school.

"So Glen, hows basket ball going at our new school?" Spencer asked, a little sarcastically between mouthfuls of toast.

"Great, I get to play the same postion I was back at home and I met this really hot cheerleader, Madison!" he grinned to himself. Clay shook his head disaprovingly but laughed.

"How about you Spencer? Made any new friends" he asked, looking back at his little sister.

"Yea actually, I did. Her names Ashley..." Spencer smiled but Glen didn't look very happy "What?" she asked.

"Just be careful, okay. I've heard stuff about her... Madison was telling me" he mumbled glaring at the black tar of the road ahead of him grumpily.

"Ok... what ever Glen" Spencer shook her head and simply ignored his comment. Ashley had been really nice to her on her first day at a new school when she new no-one. And so far she had no reason to doubt her.

They pulled up outside the school and Spencer jumped out of the car and ran up the steps to greet Ashley.

"Hey Spence" she called out as the stunning blonde made her way up towards her.

"Good morning, and how are we feeling today?" Spencer smiled. Ashley noticed that she seemed to have forgotten what ever had been wrong the day before. Ashley grinned back at her.

"Awesome" she replied and turned to go back into the school when Clay aproached them.

"You left your bag in the car" he said giving her the bag and a hug "remember to meet us back here after school if you plan on getting a lift home, other wise you'll miss your ride" he grinned.

"Thanks Clay!" Spencer called after him as he walked off. When she turned back, a small smile was flitering across her lips and her eyes brows where raised.

"Spencer do you have a boy friend all ready? And I thought you where so innocent..." Ashley asked, completley sincere.

"What? No Clay's my brother" Spencer laughed as they walked back toward the school.

"Oh. But... he's black" Ashely replied bluntly. Spencer looked confused for a minute but then smiled.

"He's adopted, god I forget he's black sometimes!" she laughed but stoped when she saw who was standing only a few metres infront of them. Ashley followed her gaze till she saw a tall, well built boy with tanned skin and ravern hair grinning at them.

"Hey Aiden!" Ashley called him over and at this he quickly rushed down to them, a little **too** quickly.

"Spencer, this is Aiden. Aiden, this is Spencer" she introduced them in a very slow manner, like she was talking to two little kids. Spencer smiled.

"we've already met..." she said remembering the day before.

_Spencer wandered in late to her first class. The teacher looked up sternly, a deep crinkled line over his eyes where his eyebrows where hardly there anymore showed he was frowning._

_"Ms. Carlin I pressume? I do not tolerate students being late in this class, but seeing as it's you first day I'll let you of easy this time. Now please take a seat up the back, next to Aiden" the large, balding man pointed to a seat up the back next to a handsome boy with short black hair and dazzling green eyes._

_"Hey, I'm Aiden" the boy smiled as she sat down._

_"Spencer" she grinned, blushing a little under his stare. He was gorgeous... He kept looking over at her all lesson, making her blush with small, sweet compliments and making her laugh with his witty comments and jokes._

_"Just ignore egg man, he's always like that. Way up tight, no-one likes him. So... met any nice guys at this school yet?" he asked, a little nervously. _

_"Yea.. one" she smiled at him and he gladly grinned back._

"Hey Spencer" he smiled shyly. She snapped back to the present at his greeting.

"Hey Aiden..."


	3. A little crush

_italics _inside 'things' means a though!

"Umm… So you guys are friends?" Spencer asked shyly looking up at Aiden.

"Yea we... dated for a while" Aiden mumbled "Are you guys headed this way? I could walk you?" he stumbled over his words but made up for it with a huge smile at the end. Spencer laughed and agreed. The three walked into the school and down the hall side by side. Aiden slowly made his way a little closer to Spencer as they walked and Ashley watched them out of the corner of her eye with a slight frown.

"Well this is my class room!" Spencer smiled and turned to say goodbye to them "Catch you two later?"

"Yeah, you should sit with us at lunch!" Aiden replied happily and leant forward as though to kiss her on the cheek before quickly changing it into a jerky, little hug. As soon as he was far enough away that he wouldn't hear Ashley burst out laughing. Spencer gave her a quizical look.

"Well it looks like someone has a crush" Ashley smiled.

"What? No I dont!" Spencer started defensivley before she realised Ashley wasn't talking about her "Oh yea.. no. Aiden doesn't like me" she mumbled.

"what ever.. " Ashley hugged her and walked off "See you later Spence". '_Did... did she just call me spence?'_

* * *

The bell went and Spencer couldn't wait to get to her next class so she could sit up the back with Ashley and talk. She went to leave the classroom when she was stopped. A peppy cheerleader with brown curls of hair and a way fake smile stood infront of her.

"Hey I'm Madison. You must be Spencer, Glen told me all about you. You'll be joining the cheer squad right?" She asked her politely. Spencer remembered her from yesterday, when she'd first seen her talking to Glen. Also the first time she'd seen Ashley...

"Hey, umm.. Yea I'm joining the squad" Spencer replied.

"Awesome! Well practise is on this arvo in the gym, I'll see you there" She gave her one last sickly sweet smile and strutted of down the corridor. Spencer sighed and walked of to class, putting the memory of yesterday at the back of her mind.

Spencer wandered into the class room and saw Ashley waiting for her up the back. She smiled and put her books down on the desk next to hers.

"Hey!" Ashley smiled up at her "How was your last class? Did you survive that long without Aiden?" she teased. Spencer hit her playfully.

"Oh shut up" she opened up her scetch book and took out her pencil, tapping it thoughtfully on the blank page. She finally looked back up to find Ashley watching her with a small smile playing across her lips.

"What?" Spencer asked worriedly. Ashley just looked away.

"Uhh... nothing" she shrugged and started scribbling in her own book. But as soon as Spencer looked away she looked back up at her again. That sat in silence for a while trying to think of something to say. Ashley had never experienced an awkward silence this long before in her life. She always had something to say. They soon however fell back into conversation again and found them selves talking like old friends.

"So umm... is Aiden single?" Spencer asked shyly, trying to act like she didn't really care. Ashley sighed.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?".

"Well I..." she started before the bell went to send them all off to lunch "What? That was quick..." Spencer wondered to herself as she packed up her things.

"Well, time flys when your having fun" Ashley winked at her and Spencer found she got butterflies in her stomach "Come on. We don't want to keep Aiden waiting" Ashley smiled and took Spencers hand, leading her out of the classroom and down to the quad for lunch.

When they reached the quad Aiden was waiting for them nervously, he smiled as he saw Spencer walking towards him and waved at them both with a huge grin on his face. They walked over and Aiden directed Spencer to sit next to him. She blushed slightly and sat down next to him, taking out her lunch.

"And how are you two ladies?" he asked politley, inching a little closer to Spencer on the bench. Ashley saw this and gave him a look over the table. He just smiled at her. This seemed to infuriate her more.

"Hey Spence, could you go get me a water, pretty please?" Ashley asked her sweetly, battering her eyelids. Spencer shook her head but smiled and got up, heading over to the vending machine. As she walked away she over herd them muttering as soon as they thought she was out of ear shot.

"Spence? Did you just call her Spence?" Aiden asked sarcastically "How long have you known her for?"

"Oh like you can talk, you've known as long as me and already your trying to put the moves on her. Saving her a seat, edging closer" Ashley retorted.

"Looks like somebody's..." was the last thing she herd Aiden say before they where to far away to hear. She turned back to see them arguing and was a little confused when she herd a laugh behind her. She turned to see a girl a little younger than her and who looked alot like Ashley standing behind her. Spencer smiled at her.

"Hi, do I know you?" Spencer asked "It's just you look familiar".

"No you don't know me but I've herd alot about you, you must be Spencer. I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister" Kyla smiled at her and looked back to Ashley and Aiden fighting.

"Oh, I didn't know Ashley had a sister" Spencer stated looking back at them aswell and wondering what was going on that she wasn't clued in on.

"Well, Im her half sister. Come on we'd better go make sure everythings ok" Kyla said walking towards the table. Spencer followed her to the commotion but as soon as they got near the two noticed and quickly stopped bickering.

"Hey guys... whats up?" Kyla asked suspiciously, though she was pretty sure she already knew what was going on.


	4. Naive much?

"Nothing, you know. Just lunch, you wanna join?" Ashley smiled but her sister saw right through it.

"Sure, thanks" she said taking a seat in-between Ashley and Aiden "It just looked like you guys where fighting is all". Spencer took a seat next to Ashley who's triumphant grin and the sigh from Aiden proved her theory right.

"Oh that, Aiden just tried to steal my lunch again. God, he's been doing it since 5th grade!" she commented happily. Kyla smiled to herself.

"Ahhh off course. As usual" she nodded. Ashley glared at her out of the corner of her eye but she just smiled back. Aiden poked at his food unhappily, moving it around on his plate in anguish. Spencer watched him sadly.

"Ohhh come on Ashley, why can't you just give him your lunch? He looks so sad..." she said, completley naive and the others just stared at her in disbelief before Ashley and Kyla burst out laughing "What? Guys, whats so funny??" Spencer questioned completely unknowing.

"So Im having a party at my place tomorrow. Who's in?" Ashley quickly changed the subject and Spencer didn't seem to notice or care. She smiled satisfied.

"Well I'm in!" said Aiden "How bout you Spencer? Would umm... would you like to come with me?" he asked and Ashley scowled and crossed her arms. Kyla however cut in.

"We're having a party?" she asked Ashley.

"Yep! Well, I am" Ashley smiled and continued to eat her lunch calmly. Kyla sighed and gave up. It was no use trying to argue or reason with Ashley. It was a hopeless case, an already lost war before it had even begun.

"When?' she asked, resighned. Ashley grinned and patted her on the head.

"That's the spritit! At 7, since mum's leaving for a while at 5ish. We've got the house all to our selves. SO I say lets invite a bunch of randoms over to fill it. Get drunk and make a bit of noise and a huge mess for tomorrow morning. Which by the way I will not be cleaning up!" Ashley smiled to her self. The bell went and they all got up to leave.

"See you guys later" Spencer waved to Ashley and Kyla as she and Aiden walked off to class together. As they wandered down the halls, chatting casually, Aiden slowly closed the gap between them brushing his hand against hers every once in a while. They reached their class room and sat next to each other, taking out their books. As she stared at the board Spencers thoughts wandered. She thought about Ashley and Aidens fight today. _That didn't really seem to have been about lunch. Hmm... Ashley's so cute when she's angry! And her eyes...' _

"Spencer. Psst, Spencer!" she was jerked back to reality by Aiden "So... will you go to Ashleys Party with me?" he asked. She smiled back.

"Off course. Pick me up at 6:30?" she replied absent mindly before she went back to day dreaming and scribbling in her book. 'YES!' Aiden silently celebrated before he got a funny look from his teacher and went back to watching Spencer instead of concentrating on his work.

* * *

The bell went for the end of school and she rushed to the change rooms to get ready for cheerleading. When she walked in Ashley was already in there, sitting on a bench in a short denim skirt and her bra. Spencer stopped dead staring for a second before she quickly forced her self to look away and walked to her locker. 

"Like what you see?" she herd Ashley whisper seductivley from behind her Spencer blushed deep red and turned around to face her.

"Oh I.. sorry.. I didn't mean.. accident..." Was all that came out of her mouth as she tried to look at Ashley's face but in doing this she only worked herself into more of a frenzy going deeper and deeper scarlet in her cheeks. Ashley laughed and kissed her on the cheek walking back to pick up her top. Spencer stared intently and the not so clean inside of her old locker.

"So what you doin' this arvo?" Ashley asked casually, pleased at how nervous she'd made Spencer.

"Cheer leading practise then... nothing. Why?" Spencer asked as she got changed shyly, aware of Ashleys eyes watching her.

"Cheerleading? bleh! Well after that wanna hang out? We can choose out fits for my party. You are coming right?" Ashley rambled as she stuffed her things back into her bag.

"Sure. Yea Im coming, Aiden asked me" Spencer smiled and turned around, now fully clothed again just in time to see Ashley's crestfallen face which she quicjly forced into a smile.

"Oh... cool" she picked up her bag and walked out of the gym "I'll wait for you out on the bleachers"

Spencer spent most of the practise looking over at Ashley, exchning glances and smiles across the room. While she new Ashley was watching her she was now very self concious of everything she did. She kept fixing her hair and adjusting her skirt. Ashley watched her and smiled. '_Spencer is gorgeous. Her blonde hair and blue eyes. So so innocent and naive sometimes... she's so cute!'_

"Oh my god, it's finally over!" Ashley grinned at Spencer as she came over and sat down next to her on the bleachers.

"Yes it's finally over" Spencer laughed and lay back on the seat, puffed. She looked up at Ashley who was just staring off into space and smiled. Ashley looked down at her and they sat there looking at each other in silence. Ashley leaned down towards her. But their blissful silence was soon ruined.

"Spencer! Where the hell have you been?" Glen roared as he stormed across the gym towards them.

**Sorry this one isn't longer. I promise I'll try and make the next one EXTRA long. But it's getting a little late (ie. 12:45) and I have school tomorrow so I should stop. Hope you like it though. I Love this chapter. :P Plz Review, just to tell me what you think so I can make it what you want and make it gooder!**


	5. I want who?

Ashley lent down to grab something Spencer didn't see from the seat next to her and slipped it in her pocket.

"And what are you doing with my sister?!?" he shouted accusingly at her as she pulled away from Spencer.

"I was just picking up my lip balm, cool it" Ashley laughed and relaxed back. Spencer sighed but luckily no-one noticed her disappointment at this. Glen marched up the bleachers to where they sat.

"Come on Spencer, where late now" he mumbled and pulled his sister away from Ashley. However, she slipped out of his grasp and stumbled back to Ashley's side "What are you doing?".

"I'm going to hang out with Ashley this arvo, tell mum I'll be back before dinner" Spencer said and picked up her bag "Come on Ash..." but Glen stopped her.

"Your hanging out with her?" he asked a little angrily at her choice of friends, but he shook it off and continued to lecture her like he was her mother, not her brother "Look, tell me next time so we don't have to wait around for hours when your not even coming!" he said and walked away. Ashley slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Spencer's hand to drag her off but Spencer wouldn't come. Ashley looked back at her.

"What?" she asked as Spencer avoided her eye contact and pulled her hand back out of Ashley's grip "Spence..."

"I'd better go and explain. He was just trying to be a good brother after all. I'll catch you later?" Spencer smiled and hugged her goodbye. Ashley sighed but let her go with a kiss on the cheek that stopped Spencer's heart for a second.

"Mkay... see you tomorrow Spence" She walked away and out to her car. Spencer sprinted after Glen, hoping she'd catch him in time but when she got to the car park he was gone. _'Shit! Now i'm bloudy stuck here' _She cursed herself, now she'd just lost both her rides home. She herd a horn honk and looked up, it was Aiden. He pulled up at the curb and Spencer gladly ran down to the car where he waited.

"Need a lift home?"

* * *

Spencer sat akwardly in his car as they both looked in the oposite direction. She started humming to the music, she loved this song. 'Everything you want' by Vertical Horizon. Aiden noticed her swaying slightly to the music and laughed. 

"What?" she smiled at him shyly and continued tapping the beat on the window. They aproached the house now, Spencer recognised the streets that they drove through. The huge elm on the corner and the huge houses. Soon Aiden pulled up outside and turned to face her.

"Well... we're here" he said smiling at her. She smiled back and started unbuckling her seat belt when she felt his hand on hers. She looked up and he was watching her intantly. _'she's beautiful...'_

"Spence!" came a shout from an energetic brunette rushing towards them. Spencer watched her happily and quickly got out of the car. Aiden sighed and followed her to greet Ashley.

"I thought you where going to make sure it was all good with your brother" she said but she didn't really care, she was just happy to see Spencer came after all. She was not however so happy to see her with Aiden.

"Yea well they'd already left by the time I got there. Lucky Aiden was there, so he gave me a lift here" Spencer grinned and hugged her "And what shall we wear for this party of yours? I want to look good"

"For your date?" Ashley gave her a teasing smile "well you certainly can't wear anything from your wardrobe then" said Ashley leading them both inside and up to her room.

"Whats that meant to mean?" Spencer acted hurt at this comment but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Well your clothes are just so... boring. They leave **everything** to the imagination" Ashley sighed and flung open her cuboard. Spencer stared at the hundreds of gorgeous and fabulous clothes in awe and wonder.

"Oh my god, I LOVE YOU ASH!!" she squealed hugging her and running into the closet.

2 hours later..

"Are you dressed yet?" Aiden shouted into Ashley's room from outside. The girls giggled.

"No!" Spencer shouted back for the fifth time.

"Can I come in anyway?" he asked slyly. They didn't even dignify that question with an answer but looked at each other and laughed. Spencer pulled out another dress and held it up swishing back and forth and looking at herself in the mirror. Ashley watched her from behind.

"You can always come to my party dressed just like that" Ashley smiled as Spencer flung yet another discarded outfit onto the bed. She blushed at Ashley's comment as she was wearing only some faded old jeans and her bra. Making sure her back was facing Ashley she shuffled shyly back into her closet and came back out with a gorgeous black top, low cut with sequins that glittered and shone like Spencers eyes. Spencer slipped it on.

"Hey can you help me, I can't do it up" Spencer mumbled trying hopelessly to reach the buttons at the back. Ashley smiled and walked over doing it up for her. As she'd finished she let her fingers wander across Spencer's soft skin, Spencer shivered and turned around.

"What do you think?" she asked but Ashley was awe struck.

"Umm.. you look... wow" was all she could say. This however put a smile on Spencer's face.

"Thank you! Oh crap, I'd better go. I can't miss dinner" she quickly slipped it off. She was however still inches away from Ashley frozen so close she could almost feel her breath on her face. She averted her eyes from Ashley's and looked down as she stepped around her to find her shirt.

"Thanks Aiden, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Spencer said as she walked around the car towards her house. He quickly got out after her and walked her to the door. She smiled and turned to face him in the twilight. He slipped his fingers into hers and leant towards her. realising what was about to happened she quickly moved to receive only a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight" she whispered and rushed inside where her family where setting the table for dinner.

"Spencer, cutting it a little short arent we? Where have you been?" her mum asked as she entered the kitchen to help out with dinner.

"Just hanging out with friends" she smiled and started chopping up the onions.

"Well I'm glad your making friends honey, what are their names?" her mum asked absent mindedly.

"Aiden and Ashley" she replied as Glen walked in "Glen, Im sorry but I had cheerleading practise and..."

"It's okay" said Glen now smiling "Madison told me when I was talking to her on msn, it's cool. Sorry for snapping at you" he hugged her, much to Spencer's suprise, and turned to leave before adding "I think someone's got a boyfriend!".

* * *

"Spence!" Spencer emidiatly looked up at the sound of her new nickname to see the beautiful Ashley running towards her. 

"Good evening Miss Davies" Spencer smiled she skipped along with a new bounce in her step, probably the happiest she'd been since moving her. Except of course for the day, the moment when she met Ashley.

"You look gogeous tonight" Ashley commented as the entered the party "you look nice to Aiden" she smiled. He smiled back politely and reached out to take Spencer's hand. She let him do so, she had to test something. _'damn, it's not the same. I don't get that feeling... whats wrong with me?'_

"I'll go get us a drink" Aiden said slipping away through the crowd. Ashley took this opertunity to frag Spencer onto the dance floor.

"Ash, what are you doing? I can't dance" Spencer laughed and tried to turn back but Ashley grabbed her hand. She got that feeling again...

"Oh come on. One dance with me?" she smiled and Spencer couldn't say no to her. Spencer let the music lead her till the stood so close she could feel Ashley's breath hot on her skin, she could feel her body brushing against hers. Ashley slipped her arms around Spencer, placing her hands delicatly on her waist and Spencer followed her lead, draping her arms around Ashleys neck as they danced. Aiden turned to bring them the drinks when he saw Ashley and Spencer dancing, heads close and arms around each other.

As Ashley lent towards her Spencer pulled away.

"I umm..." she wandered away, what was she doing? She remembered the memory from her first day at school...

_Spencer looked around nervously as she wandered down trying to find her locker. Finally, she opened it and pushed some of the books from her over full bag into it. _

_"You bet baby..." she herd and peaked around her locker door. Glen already seemed to be getting to know this schools slut quite well. She sighed and closed her locker door. That's when she saw her, a stunning brunette walking through the doors towards her. She looked and Glen and Madison and cringed._

_"What are you looking at, lesbo!" Madison shouted at her. _

_"Are you over Aiden that quickly?" Ashley laughed and walked away. Madison scowled and turned back to Glen._

_"Ignore the gay" she shook her head and continued to get aquainted with Glen who had no objections at all to this course off action._

Spencer shook the memory from her head and into the next room where Aiden sat alone.

"Aiden are you ok?" she asked sitting next to him. He looked up at her sadly

"You and Ashley seemed to be having fun" he snapped at her and looked at the floor.

"Aiden, I came to this party with you" she said shuffling closer to him "I... want to be with you" she stated firmly, trying to convince herself. She moved forward and kissed him on the lips softly. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her back. Soon they where making out on the bed. Spencer kissed him hard but still she felt nothing, her mind kept wandering to Ashley. She imagined it was Ashley she was kissing, tenderly touching.

"Oh... Ashley" she murmered.


	6. Madness

_Last chapter…_

_"You and Ashley seemed to be having fun" he snapped at her and looked at the floor._

_"Aiden, I came to this party with you" she said shuffling closer to him "I... want to be with you" she stated firmly, trying to convince herself. She moved forward and kissed him on the lips softly. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her back. Soon they where making out on the bed. Spencer kissed him hard but still she felt nothing, her mind kept wandering to Ashley. She imagined it was Ashley she was kissing, tenderly touching._

_"Oh... Ashley" she murmered._

"Ashley?!?" Aiden pushed her off and stormed out.

"Aiden wait I..." Spencer shouted after him but he was already gone. She sat down on the bed and tucked her knees up to her chest. What was she going to do? She couldn't handle how she felt, she couldn't control her feelings for Ashley but... She just wanted to be like everyone else. Normal, average... straight! She sighed and then took in a deep breath before rising to her feet again. She wandered back into the party.

"Spence! Look I'm sorry just forget about what... are you ok?" Ashley rushed over to her "Look it was just dancing. Doesn't mean anything" Ashley reached out.

"Oh, so it didn't mean anything? Nothing between us meant anything to you?" Spencer asked almost bursting into tears.

"No I just... I mean your striaght. Spence what happened?" Ashley pulled her towards her .

"I had... a fight with Aiden is all" she sighed and looked at her feet, not feeling she was ready to explain further. She would, she knew she would have to but, not yet...

"Oh. I think he went up to my room. Come on, we'll just go and apologise. It'll all be ok" Ashley lead Spencer by the hand up the stairs and down the hall to her room "here we are". She pushed open the door to find Aiden and Kyla in a pastionate embrace by the closet. They broke apart and looked awkwardly at Spencer and Ashley standing there, still holding hands before Kyla scurried drunkly out the door. Aiden just stood and glared at them.

"So you finally got together" he snapped at them angrily before storming out after Kyla and pushing Ashley onto Spencer as he passed them. Spencer and Ashley stood dumb struck in the door way.

"What was that all about?" Ashley laughed and walked over to her bed "well looks like you'll be staying here tonight" she said as she slipped of her shoes. Spencer blushed.

"W.. why is that?" she asked nervously.

"Well all your rides home are either drunk or pissed off at you" Ashley nodded happily, she knew she was just sober enough that she proably could have gotten Spencer home, but she didn't really want to. She snuggled in under the covers and looked back up for Spencer's reaction. Spencer shut the door and made her way slowly over to the bed and lay down next to Ashley, turning to her in the low light of her lamp.

"Goodnight Ash" she whispered before wriggling over, taking off her shirt, slipping under the covers and turning off the light.

* * *

Spencer woke up to find herself pressed against another warm body. She looked up at Ashley and smiled before slowly pulling away, doing her best not to wake her. She slipped out of bed and found her mobile, 5 missed calls. She was in a lot of trouble when she got home tonight. She sent her mother a quick text before tiptoeing into the kitchen where she found Kyla already down there. 

"Good morning, I see you slept over" Kyla smiled, she had obviously been too drunk to remember what happened last night for she showed no sighns of embaressment or feeling sorry for what she had done.

"Yea" Spencer replied before she saw the smile on Kylas face and blushed "not like that! We're just friends" she exclaimed.

"Sure, what ever you say Spencer..." Kyla grinned "want some cereal?" she got another bowl out for Spencer and passed her the box. A still half asleep Ashley stumbled out into the kitchen also half dressed, looked at them all and stumbled back out to have a shower. Kyla and Spencer burst out laughing.

"Is she always like that in the morning?" Spencer asked.

"Yea pretty much..." Kyla replied digging into her breakfast.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen or heard anything of Ashleys mum" Spencer wondered out loud to herself.

"She's... not around much" was all that Kyla said before finishing up and heading back to her room to get ready for school.

When Ashley and Spencer pulled up at school Glen and Clay where waiting for them at the front of the school.

"Spencer!" Clay ran and hugged her but Glen just stood glaring "Don't ever do that again. Everyone was so worried..."

"You where with Ashley?!" was all Glen said before he glared at her and turned and walked away.

"Sorry I worried you guys!" Spencer mumbled hugging Clay back "Mum probably flipped, didn't she?"

"Yep. Your in for hell tonight" he laughed patting her on the head.

"Clay, you coming? We're gunna be late for chemistry" a cute girl with stunning jet black curly hair called from the school doors. Clay blushed and turned to go.

"Clay, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Spencer asked, giggling at the fact that her dorky older brother might actually have a girlfriend.

"Oh, you mean Chelsea? umm... I gotta go Spencer" he stuttered before running off after her. Spence laughed and turned back to Ashley, taking her hand.

"Coming?". The two girls walked into the school side by side, Spencer with a new spring in her step. But she wasn't sure why... Today felt good. It was all going so well, untill they ran into Aiden in the corridor by the lockers. Spencer tried to smile at him but that just seemed to make him angrier.

"Look Aiden I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." she started but he cut her off.

"Your not even angry? You walked in on me with Kyla, I wasn't even drunk... and your not angry? Or even a little upset?" he was furious. Spencer shyed back a bit, hiding behind Ashley, he was starting to scare her.

"Do you know what that says about me?" he raised his voice a little louder.

"Calm down Aiden, it doesn't say anything about you. It says something about her. I think Ashley's found a new girlfriend" Madison pulled him away from Spencer and looked down at her "None of us really feel comfortable sharing a locker room with you either" she hissed and walked off. Spencer stood still in shock. '_What just happened?'_

**Are you liking it? I hope so... Sorry if this chapter is a little short/rushed. I might go back over it another time and add some more. Btw, plz keep reviewing if you want more, other wise how will I know:P**


	7. Spencer's artistic side

_Last chapter…_

_"Your not even angry? You walked in on me with Kyla, I wasn't even drunk... and your not angry? Or even a little upset?" he was furious. Spencer shyed back a bit, hiding behind Ashley, he was starting to scare her._

_"Do you know what that says about me?" he raised his voice a little louder._

_"Calm down Aiden, it doesn't say anything about you. It says something about her. I think Ashley's found a new girlfriend" Madison pulled him away from Spencer and looked down at her "None of us really feel comfortable sharing a locker room with you either" she hissed and walked off. Spencer stood still in shock. '__What just happened?'_

* * *

Spencer stood with her head almost completely in her locker, it's metal door the only thing between her and the horror of the world outside. She closed her eye, maybe if she thought about it hard enough everyone would just disappear. But alas it did not seem to be working. As she sunk deeper into the dark of her almost empty locker she felt and hand around her waist and looked up. 

"You can't hide in their forever Spence!" Ashley smiled comfortingly at her and moved closer but this only made Spencer flinch away "Spencer, you need to go to class or you'll get marked down as tardy".

"Oh so it doesn't matter when it's you not bothering to go but when it's me, then it's a totally different set of rules" Spencer snapped and went to hide her head back in the dank black between her books.

"Spencer! That's totally different. With me even if I went to class I wouldn't learn anything. I'm already a lost case. No point trying. But you missy are smart and you will go and learn and get smarter and you will go places in life!" Ashley said pulling her back and closing the locker door behind her.

"Thats not true..." Spencer started.

"Off course it's true. Your very smart and don't let anyone tell you other wise" Ashley replied angrily.

"No Ash, off course I'm smart. I meant your not a lost case. I believe in you, you'll be fine. You'll do fine..." Spencer smiled at her before turning and walking towards her class room, now a little happier afer Ashley's pep talk. Ashley was stunned, no one had ever said they believed in her before...

* * *

Spencer sat in class and tried to concentrate. She couldn't wait for art next with Ashley, they where always fun lessons. Now that she thought about it, ever since last week and the day after the party Ashley had been attending school alot more. She was still late to class but atleast she was coming more now. After a few failed attempts she still wasn't really bothering with homework but she'd tried and she was even doing work in class too. Spencer didn't know what had come over her latley but she was pleased. Also her brother had being hanging around with the lovely Chelsea alot which pleased Spencer too. She was sweet, kind and smart and had an amazing talent for art, infact she'd been helping Spencer with stuff for art class as Spencer wasn't much of an artist. The bell went and she gladly packed up her things and hurried to art. 

As Ashley walked through the class room door 15minutes late as usual she could see Spencer at the back of the room completley zoned out and absently scribbling something across her page. She smiled and headed over to her.

"Hey Spence" she grinned as she sat down next to her. The teacher gave them a stern look and walked back to where they where sitting.

"Well, lets see what you too have been drawing? Spencer! Did you do your portrait that I set for homework at the start of the week?" she asked smiling, their art teacher, Ms North, was kind of wacky. She had frizy black hair, electric blue contacts and always wore some very interesting things. Today she looked down at them wearing a cute tie-died shirt, a flowing blue skirt and a soft silk scarf tieing back her hair. Before Spencer could think of what to say she took her art book and flipped it open. There was a large charcoal scetch of Ashley and then on the second page many more scetches of her, pulling faces and grinning and a gorgeous soft one of her sleeping and her name written everywhere in love hearts. Spencer blushed deep red and snatched her book back not looking anyone, especially Ashley, in the eyes.

"They're beautiful Spencer" Ms North smiled before turning and walking back to the front of the class. Ashley waited untill the teacher seemed distracted again before turning to ask Spencer what those pictures where all about. Only to find her faced the other way and with her ipod on quite loud, shutting out the world.

* * *

Spencer sat on her own at lunch and poked boredly at her chicken sandwhich. Usually she loved chicken but right now she couldn't eat. She couldn't eat or think or sleep... she couldn't do anything really. She was stuck in a rutt that she'd only be able to get out of if she finally told Ashley how she felt about her. But how?? 

"I here your quite the artist" came a smug voice from behind her and she turned to find Kyla behind her with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Oh god..." is all Spencer can think to say as she can feel her face going bright red "I umm... I take it Ashley told you?" she asked nervously, what did Ashley think about that? She hoped it wasn't obvious.

"She said it was gorgoues and you where the cutest bestfriend ever" Kyla sat down next to her "Just tell her Spencer!". Spencer shook her head and stared back at her lunch in silence. _'No'_ Spencer insisted to herself _'I can't tell her, she said cutest bestfriend. Note the friend part. She thinks of me as nothing more. I mean she's... hot. And I am not...'. _Kyla was still sitting there calmly watching her and her look was demanding an answer.

"She thinks of me as a friend Kyla, so just drop it" Spencer said quietly before standing up and walking away.


	8. Dinner with the family

Spencer sat on her bed and opened her sketch book to the pages covered in Ashley. Ashley, Ashley, Ashley… she consumed her life now. Her mother didn't seem very impressed with her though but at least she's nicer to her than Glen. As her fingers wandered over the dints in the paper where she'd pressed down to hard with the pencil and over the lead she remembered…

_"Wow Spencer that's pretty good… I thought you said you couldn't draw people unless they where actually there in front of you" Chelsea smiled over her shoulder at the work._

_"Yea well… I guess Ashley's just different. I can see her clearly in my head as if she where right here in front of me now" Spencer replied closing her eyes and seeing her smiling and holding out her hand as she had the first day they'd met. Boy she'd left an impression!_

_"Really? That's kind of how it is with Clay… I guess that's what love does" Chelsea sighed and turned back to her own painting. This comment took Spencer completely by surprise and she looked up at Chelsea._

_"Love?? Woa, what me and Ashley have is totally different to what you can Clay have, we're just friends!" Spencer looked at her earnestly. Chelsea laughed but saw how serious Spencer was._

_"Oh, I thought you guys where… . Sorry, my bad!" she smiled and went back to painting in gentle strokes calmly. Spencer however was a little flustered after this and couldn't concentrate all afternoon…_

Spencer smiled at the memory as she tucked the sketch book back into her bag and headed down for dinner. As she passed her brothers room she herd a knock on the door and voices as her mother answered it.

"Spencer!" her mother called and as she came to the top of the stairs she saw Ashley waiting below, tears running down her cheeks. She quickly ran down and wrapped her in a tight hug as her mother watched on uncomfortably.

"Ash what happened, what's the matter?" she asked still refusing to let her go until Ashley finally pulled free and looked at her with tear filled eyes as mascara streaked her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just.. she threw me out again.. and I.." Ashley sobbed before stopping to take deep breaths trying to control herself and calm down. She hated seeming so weak in front of Spencer but Spencer didn't care. She lead Ashley into the living room and sat her down on the couch not leaving her side for a second. Never more than a few centimetres away fromeach other as Spencer's mother brought her and Ashley in some supper and Spencer reasures her a thousand times that it was fine that she stay there that night. They finally got out of her that her mother had come back into town with a new boyfriend and, not wanting him to know she had kids, had kicked Ashley out for the night while he slept over. The whole family ended up eating dinner in the family room with the two of them. Glen didn't look to happy about it but Clay did and her father was glad to finally meet Ashley as well.

"Ashley, we've herd so much about you" he smiled shaking her hand before taking a seat on the other side of the room "So hows school going, all of you?" he looked around at his children.

"Great. I got a A on that last chemistry assighnment and we started some new stuff in history today" Clay pipped up "How about you Ashley?" he asked politley.

"Who me? Umm... well my maths teacher was a total bitch. I mean god, I was actually trying to do my work today and today is the day she picks to finally go off at me for my lack of homework. But apart from that it was pretty good. Art was fun" she smiles with a sideways glance at Spencer who is now staring intently at her mash potatoes and blushing slightly. The rest of the family just stares at her slightly shocked.

"Umm... and Glen?" Spencers father asks quickly changing the subject. By the time they'd almost finished dinner Ashley was much more cheerful.

"This is delicious Mrs C!" Ashley smiled with a mouthful of potatoe and almost managed to make Paula smile.

"Yes well thank you Ashley. Actually Spencer helped me cook tonight" she said taking the empty plates out into the kitchen to be washed up.

"You can cook?" Ashley raised her eyes cheekily at SPencer and laid back into the cusions of the couch.

"Well I helped cook. I can't really..." Spencer started before her mother cut her off.

"Yes she can cook. She'll make a fine wife for some lucky guy one day" Paula boasted proudly. This was followed by an awkward silence as no-one quite knew what to say to this comment. _'or some lucky girl'_ Spencer thought to herself but she dared not utter this out loud.

"Well I guess we'll be off to bed now" SPencer finally spoke to brake the silence and stood to leave the room with Ashley.

"Actually.. I was going to make up a bed for Ashley down here on the couch" Paula said casually, or her attempt at casual anyway.

"Okay then... well we'll just go and hang out in my room for a bit then. Call us when her bed is ready" Spencer smiled, slightly amused at the way her mother was acting about where Ashley should sleep.

The two girls made their way upstairs tiredly and into Spencers room, Spencer made sure she shut the door firmly closed behind her. Just as they where about to start talking, as there was much to discuss now they where finally alone and parent free, SPencer's mobile started wringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Aiden..." Spencer was suprised by his call.

"Put it on speaker!" Ashley whispered to her, wanting to know what Aiden could possibly be calling for. Spencer did as Ashley said and soon Aiden's voice rang out through Spencer's room.

"... so I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I totally over reacted, I mean you can't help the way you feel. I guess I was just pissed because your the second cute girl I've liked who's tured out to be gay. But you know I'm cool with it, your Ashley's now so..."

"What? Spencer's not gay!!" Ashley exclaimed, extremley confused by what he was saying.

**Liking it?? I hope so!! Plz review and I'll keep writing :D**


	9. Sleepover

_Last chapter…_

_"Put it on speaker!" Ashley whispered to her, wanting to know what Aiden could possibly be calling for. Spencer did as Ashley said and soon Aiden's voice rang out through Spencer's room._

_"... so I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I totally over reacted, I mean you can't help the way you feel. I guess I was just pissed because you're the second cute girl I've liked who's turned out to be gay. But you know I'm cool with it, your Ashley's now so..."_

_"What? Spencer's not gay!!" Ashley exclaimed, extremely confused by what he was saying. _

Why would he think?The look on Spencer's face however confirmed it and Ashley was slightly shocked. An awkward silence followed that finally Aiden broke.

"Err… sorry Spence I thought she new. I thought you…" he mumbled into the phone.

"Come on Aiden. How long are you gunna take on the phone?" Kyla's voice was herd from his end of the line. Spencer and Ashley looked at each other with surprise.

"Well I guess I'd better go. See you guys at school" he jumped at the excuse to hang up and quickly before they asked questions.

"Woa, Kyla and Aiden?" Spencer laughed sitting on the bed. Ashley wasn't laughing though; she was still just staring at her. This made Spencer very uncomfortable.

"You told Aiden before you told me?" she whispered, barely audibly inching further away from Spencer on the bed.

"I didn't tell Aiden he… just kind of found out" Spencer mumbled shyly not looking Ashley in the eye. She didn't feel she was ready to tell her that she had these feelings for her yet, though it was becoming plainly obvious to see.

"What ever… Your family are really nice! I wish I had a family like that" Ashley rambled changing the subject, after all what was there to be mad or upset about Spencer being gay? I mean it was a good thing, right?

"Whats your family like?" Spencer asked very intrigued. She'd never met Ashley's mother or father only her half sister and she was dying to know more about Ashley and her life.

"Welll... my mother is hardly ever there, but believe me that's a good thing. She's a bitch, like queen bitch. She hates me cos I'm gay and not the perfect daughter and all that... she's had a cazillion husbands I can't even count. My father... I love him to bits but he's never around either. But then that's the life of a rock star like Raife Davies" she sighed sadly after pouring it all out. Spencer crawled over to give her a hug which was received gratfully as Ashley hugged her back tightly.

"Anyway, onto a more happier subject. I think I'm actually going to pass english this year" she smiled proudly as if it's the best anyone could ever hope for and Spencer grined back.

"Well that's pretty spectacular.. for you" she added snidley. Ashley actted hurt by the comment and pushed her onto her back where Spencer lay happily.

"Whats that Spence? Just cos we arent all brainiacs like you" she laughed sitting on top of her.

"Ash, get off" Spencer giggled tryed to push her off but the feirce brunette was much stronger than her and stayed on with ease leaning down till their faces are hardly centimetres apart.

"Why?" Ashley whipsered leaning closer.

"Ashley your beds made!" Spencers mum called and they hear footsteps closer and closer. Ashley rolled off Spencer accidently falling of the bed with a thump that make Spencer giggle. And as Paula entered the room she found Ashley sitting calmy on the floor flipping through one of Spencers books and Spencer sitting on the bed watching her with a childish grin on her face.

"Okay we're coming mum" Spencer sighed and stood up to leave the room looking back to make sure Ashley was following.

"Where are you going Spencer?" her mother asked abruptly.

"To brush my teeth"

Ashely lay awake in the dark of the lounge room that night, thinking about Spencer. About her blonde hair and her gorgeous blue eyes that shone with playfull inocence and her sweet smile...

"Psst Ashley. Move over" came a whisper from the pitch black as Spencer slid in under the covers next to her "Don't tell my mum cos she'd go skitz if she saw I was sleeping in your bed but I couldn't get to sleep without you". Ashley smiled and wriggled over making room for her on the couch as they snuggled together and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Ashley woke drealiy to and empty couch and the sound of someone shouting down at her. As she realised Spencer was not there she was quickly awake. 

"Ashley wake up!!" Spencer's mum was leaning over her and pulling back the doona to reveal Ashley in her bra and short shorts so she quickly threw the blanket back over her "Ashley, it's time to get up".

"What is the time Mrs C?" Ashley asked looking up at her through half shut eyes.

"It's 7 now..." at these words Ashley buried her head under her pillow where the rest of the sentance "get up, you need to go to school" could not be herd.

"Spencer please wake your friend" Paula said before walking out of the room to go finish breakfast. Ashley soon felt Spencer sit down on the couch next to her and her icy hand snake it's way under her covers and up her back.

"ahh! Thats cold Spence" Ashley shrieked leaping up. Spencer laughed and walked into the dinning room before calling out behind her.

"Put a shirt on before you come to Breakfast Ashley".

Spencer and Ashley pulled up to school in Ashley's car on time for once in her life. As they got out Aiden was coming towards them grinning from ear to ear.

"Had a sleep over last night huh? Next invite me, please?" he begged before a hand hit him firmly over the head and Kyla walked round beside him "I mean...".

"Oh save it Aiden. Good morning" she smiled at Ashley and Spencer "You to have fun last night". Spencer blushed and turned to grab their bags from the car while Ashley gave her sister a piercing look. Kyla sighed, Spencer obviously still hadn't told her, even after the bomb shell she'd gotten Aiden to drop last night.

"And what exactly where you two doing last night?" Ashley asked raising her eyebrows at her little sister who was now blushing but held her ground firmly and stated.

"Same as what you two where doing! See you guys at lunch" and with a smile she left with Aiden by her side. Ashley sighed, that sister of hers was up to something, she new it. She had that look in her eye...


	10. A musty cuboard

"Spencer, you still haven't told her. I gave you the perfect opportunity and you still haven't told her!!" Kyla exclaimed at the terrified blonde at lunch.

"I'm sorry I just.. wait, gave me the perfect oppertunity? Kyla!!" Spencer almost shouted causing half the poeple around to stare at them curiously, she dropped her voice "Kyla that was your idea to let Ash know I'm gay? Thanks, that was a big help" she growled, cross that Kyla had betrayed her trust like that. But deep down she new she was really glad it was finally out in the open. With Ashley anyway, not her family though. She didn't want them to know untill she had Ashley there beside her, supporting her all the way. Or if... If Ashley was there... Nothing was certain. Untill she told Ashley how she felt, nothing was certain.

"I'll tell her okay. Today, I swear!" Spencer promised Kyla shaking her hand on the deal "Now lets eat in peace" she smiled and went back to her lunch. Soon Ashley and Aiden joined them but Spencer realised Ashley was sitting closer to her than usual and a smug smile was spreading across her smile every time she glaced back at Spencer. Which was about 20 times a minute.

"Err... Ash. What is it?" asked Spencer unerved by the way she was acting. Ashley giggled and looked away and Aiden was glaring at her furiously which only made her giggle more. Till she finally just burst out laughing and couldn't look Spencer in the eye.

"Ash?!?" Spencer raised her eyebrows, something was up "tell me now or I'm not talking to you again" she threatened, though everyone there knew she'd never go threw with this threat.

"Ok, ok, calm down Spence. Umm... come on I'll tell you" Ashley smiled and got up, pulling Spencer along behind her as she headed down the corridor looking for somewhere private to talk. Finally she found a closette and pulled Spencer in with her. It was pitch black and a very tight squeeze so Ashley was pressed right up against Spencer, which suited her just fine. Finally she found the light switch and found herself inches from Spencers face. _'This is it'_ thought Spencer_ 'Just... do it!!' _She leant forward hesitanly before pressing her lips against Ashley's and the moment their lips collided she new...

Ashley pushed Spencer's blonde hair tenderly out of her face and took her head in her hands kissing her back softly. Spencer slipped her hands around Ashley's waist delicatly placing her hands on Ashley back as Ashley pulled her closer, kissing her pasionatley. Slipping her tongue into her mouth which gave Spencer a fright but soon she allowed. Ashley pulled back, gasping for air and still holding Spencer close to her.

"What exactly did Aiden tell you" Spencer whispered to Ashley and a smile spread across Ashley's lips once again that she could not hide "What is it?" Spencer stiffened with worry.

"That you moaned my name while making out with him" she giggled and her body shook with laughter against Spencers.

"Oh god" Spencer buried her face in her hands blushing a deep scarlet.

"Ohh don't worry Spence. I thought it was.. well funny as. Poor Aiden, no wonder he was pissed" she laughed before look deep into Spencer's bright blue eyes and Spencer into her deep chocolate ones and she couldn't look away "Come here" she whispered drawing her back into a long lingering kiss that was only broken when the door flew open and they where dazzled by the bright light outside. Spencer turned around still in Ashley's arms to find a stunned Miss North staring at her them before blushing and closing the door, apologising over and over for 'disturbing' them. Ashley burst out laughing the moment the door was closed and smiled down at Spencer who smiled back at her sweetly with those cherry red lips and her dazzling blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

20 mintues later and definetly late for class by now Spencer and Ashley stumbled out of the closet and into Kyla and Aiden kissing in the middle of the hallway. There was a small awkward silence and the two couples stood on oposite sides of the corridor.

"A musty old cuboard?" Kyla laughed "You did not just get together for the first time in a cuboard?".

"Oi! Atleast we where somewhere a little more private than the middle of a hallway!" Ashley pushed her sister playfully and she blushed looking at her feet.

"Yea well..." was all she mumbled and they silently agreed to start heading to class.

"What have I got now?" Spencer asked Ashley as they walked side by side.

"Art" Ashley replied with a grin as she took Spencers hand in hers and interlaced their fingers "Well this should be fun..."

**YAY 10 chapters! lol WHat do you think? Ahh... the old closet makout session. JKS! Hope u guys like it, plz review if you want me 2 keep writing!! I would pretty please like 20 reviews :P Just 5 more!**


	11. Beautiful art

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Except Eggman & Ms North :D Hehe... woot **

_"Come here" she whispered drawing her back into a long lingering kiss that was only broken when the door flew open and they where dazzled by the bright light outside. Spencer turned around still in Ashley's arms to find a stunned Miss North staring at her them before blushing and closing the door, apologizing over and over for 'disturbing' them. Ashley burst out laughing the moment the door was closed and smiled down at Spencer who smiled back at her sweetly with those cherry red lips and her dazzling blue eyes twinkled with mischief._

_20 minutes later and definitely late for class by now Spencer and Ashley stumbled out of the closet and into Kyla and Aiden kissing in the middle of the hallway. There was a small awkward silence and the two couples stood on opposite sides of the corridor._

_"A musty old cupboard?" Kyla laughed "You did not just get together for the first time in a cupboard?"._

_"Oi! At least we where somewhere a little more private than the middle of a hallway!" Ashley pushed her sister playfully and Kyla blushed, looking at her feet._

_"Yea well..." was all she mumbled and they silently agreed to start heading to class._

_"What have I got now?" Spencer asked Ashley as they walked side by side._

_"Art" Ashley replied with a grin as she took Spencer's hand in hers and interlaced their fingers "Well this should be fun..."_

"Ok class today we'll be paring up and sketching each other. SO pick a partner, someone you can work with, and start" Ms North smiled encouragingly and everyone got to work, chatting away. Spencer looked straight at Ashley and smiled as their eyes connected.

"Partner Spence?" Ashley asked offering out her hand which Spencer took giggling at her.

"Yes thank you Miss Davies" she smiled and squeezed her hand. Spencer looked up to see Ms North looking at them but as she saw Spencer watching her she quickly looked away and continued talking to some of the other students.

"That's gorgeous honey but do you think you could just go over that for me? You're a doll" she smiled at the girl and turned back to looking through some sheets on her desk. Ashley laughed at Ms Norths strange behavior and started pulling out her sketch book to begin.

* * *

"Now pose sexy" she joked. 

"Very nice sweety" Spencer heard Ms North laugh and looked up to see her talking to another student, she seemed a little less edgy now "oh yea totally" she was saying. She was a really excentric teacher, always so lively and happy and everyone loved her.

"Ashley, Ms North has to see this potrait" Spencer laughed as Ashley sighed and pulled her top back on.

"Fine... I guess she doesn't need anymore of a shock" Ashley smiled and posed on the bed again. '_she looks so gorgeous...'_ Spencer thought to herself '_I just want to lean forward and kiss her... and hey I can'_ she smiled to herslef and Ashley gave her a quizical look but before she could ask Spencer lent in and kissed her softly holding her head in her hands and pushing the whisps of hair out of her face. Finally they broke apart and Spencers face was flushed and she couldn't help but grin at Ashley and Ashley grinned back.

"I love this..." Ashley whispered to her. Before this could go any further however Spencer's phone started going off.

"Oh crap" Spencer dried as she rumaged through the clothes spread across Ashley's floor madly trying to find it before it stopped wrining and it was too late. By the fith time it wrang she managed to find it and answer.

"Hello?" she asked and braced herself for it...

"WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?? DO you know how worried I've been? A few more times of you not answering and I was going to call the police. What have you been doing?" her mother shouted so loudly Ashley could hear her from 5 metres away on the bed.

"Sorry I couldn't find my phone" Spencer sighed and started packing up her things "yea I'll be right there. Sorry. Love you. Bye" she finally got her mum to go "sorry I've got to go Ash". Ashley's face sunk to a frown.

"Mkay... well I'll see you tomorrow then" she said with a small smile and gave Spencer one last long, tender kiss goodbye "later babe". Spencer grinned and turned to leave the room swinging the door open.

"Uhh... wait!" Ashley called to her and Spencer turned back "Can I... can I have that picture you drew of me?" she smiled at her and Spencer laughed.

"Hmm... ok then! But if you EVER decided to get rid of it you have to give it back to me. I love it" Spencer pulled her sketch book out and carefully tore out the page and gave it to Ashley. She was sad to give it away, she looked at it every night before bed to remind herself of Ashley. Not that she really needed reminding of her, she only thought about her twenty five hours of every day.

"I'll take good care of it, and believe me I wont want to get rid of this. It's beautiful art by a beautiful artist" Ashley hugged it to her chest happily as she watched Spencer swaying shyly in the door way.

"Well maybe it's beautiful beause of who it's off... later Ash" as she exited the room she looked back. She wished she could take a photo of the expresion on Ashley's face and frame it to hang up in the back of her mind. That small atempt at smile as she looked so sad and fragile at Spencer leaving and she'd never seen that in Ashley before. She'd always been so brave and strong and resilliant. or atleast of what she'd seen of her, now that she thought about it she hadn't known her that long. It just felt like they'd been friends forever...

* * *

"Spencer! Honey your home. How was your day?" her father smiled and greeted her warmly as she entered the door. Atleast someone was happy she was home. She hugged him gladly and dumped her bag in the front hall as she entered. 

"It was awesome! The best day since we moved here" she grinned heading the direction of the delicious smell that wafted through the house and this lead her into the dining room where dinner lay waiting on the table "Mmmm... smells good".

"Well I'm glad someone's looking forward to it. Why was your day so good?" her mother asked entering the room with a large plate of steaming rice and looking a little warn with her hair in a mess and her apron askew. Spencer looked at her feet shyly not quite knowing how to answer this.

"Umm... well, no reason in particular. It was umm... just a good day" she smiled and sat down "Where are Glen and Cay?" she asked wondering at the empty table, it was quite unsusual. Her mother looked unsettled and worried by this and she knew not what to think or feel.

"Glen's out with Madison, she seems nice enough. She came to the house and met us and was very friendly. And Clay is out too... on a date. Oh my little baby. The girl he was with seems nice though, Chelsea" Paula smiled weakly and sat down at the table. Spencer almost laughed, she couldn't see why her parents were so worried. It was the first time Clay had been out with a girl but he'd be fine, she was sure.

"Don't worry mum. I've met Chelsea, she goes to our school. She's really sweet. She's an artist you know, helped me with my art homework too" Spencer smiled and tried to reasure her mother.

**OMG I'm so sorry this is short and I haven't updated in like FOREVER!! . School has been hell latley, anyway. Hope you like it and I'll keep writing I promise! MORE REVIEWS WOULD BE WELCOME WARMLY WITH MORE CHAPTERS!! lol 3**


	12. Mystery man

_"Umm... well, no reason in particular. It was umm... just a good day" she smiled and sat down "Where are Glen and Cay?" she asked wondering at the empty table, it was quite unsusual. Her mother looked unsettled and worried by this and she knew not what to think or feel._

_"Glen's out with Madison, she seems nice enough. She came to the house and met us and was very friendly. And Clay is out too... on a date. Oh my little baby. The girl he was with seems nice though, Chelsea" Paula smiled weakly and sat down at the table. Spencer almost laughed, she couldn't see why her parents were so worried. It was the first time Clay had been out with a girl but he'd be fine, she was sure._

_"Don't worry mum. I've met Chelsea, she goes to our school. She's really sweet. She's an artist you know, helped me with my art homework too" Spencer smiled and tried to reasure her mother._

"What time did you get in last night?" Spencer smiled slyly at Clay as he wandered into the kitchen half asleep next morning. He scowled at her as he fumbled with the cereal and spilt sultana bran all over the bench.

"I got home at 11:30" he mumbled while pouring orange juice into his bowl.

"Mmmm… are you sure it was 11:30? Because you know that's orange juice your putting in your cereal, not milk" Spencer laughed.

"…I knew that. I'm just trying something new" he tried to defend himself, he took one bite and spat it back out in disgust "oh god that's awful" he gagged before chucking it down the sink and starting over. Spencer giggled and shook her head and finished scrapping her plate before she ran upstairs to grab her bag. She stopped to ajust the photo of Ashley stuck to her mirror and smiled before rushing back down stairs.

"Don't bother. Clay wont be ready for ages, which is weird. I mean he's never late... well i guess there's a first time for everything" Glen smiled as he sat lazily slouching on the couch, flipping channels but finding nothing of interest. Spencer shrugged and continued slipping on her shoes.

"That's ok, I'm getting a lift" she smiled and headed to the front door.

"With who?" he asked hoping to god she wouldn't say...

"Ashley! Later Glen, see you after school. Bye Mum, bye Dad, bye Clay. Love you all"she called out before he herd the door shut loudly behind her and he sighed. This was not good, he hated her sister hanging out with her. She was a bad influence on his innocent, impreshionable little sister.

* * *

Spencer pushed Ashley up against the wall as she kissed her, entertwining her fingers in Ashley's and holding her close. She stopped only to breathe, deep rhasping breathes as she gasped for air. She wished she never had to stop though, that she could stay like that wrapped up in Ashley forever. never having to worry about anything else... 

"I thought you where so innocent!" Ashley laughed "I'm not complaining though" she kissed her on the cheek and lead her by the hand back around to the door and down the hall to their lockers. Kyla and Aiden came up the corridor looking very cheerful.

"Hey! Aiden wants to walk to class with Spencer and we have geology Ash, so... wanna walk with me?" Kyla smiled at her sister but it was returned only with a sigh.

"Mkay, what ever" Ashley grudgingly let go of Spencer and walked over to Kyla, Kyla looked hurt "I'm kidding! I'm happy to walk with you. Now lets go or we'll be late" Ashley hurried her along and Spencer giggled at the two of them. She'd always wanted a sister... She turned to Aiden.

"Shall we go?" Spencer started to walk and Aiden followed.

"So... are we cool now?" he asked nervously, breaking the silence. Spencer smiled at him

"Off course! Don't worry about it" she replied and then silence followed again as they walked akwardly side by side. Finally they reached their class room and after being repremanded my 'Egg man' took their seats up the back. Aiden bludged yet another English lesson while Spencer worked quietly, determined not to fail this class. Egg man was a hard marker and very strict. He glared at Aiden, his forehead crinkling into wrinkles where his eye brows should have been. He always looked angry but when he actually was, then it was scary! He marched up the back to where Aiden was sitting but Aiden didn't really seem to care and just kept bopping to the music of his mp3 player. Egg man was about to rip his headphones right out of his ears when there was a knock at the door. A handsome young man with messy blonde hair and a brilliant green eyes like emeralds glinting in the sun. Even Aiden stared as he walked into the room and he smiled at everyone shyly before making his way down to Egg man.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me which room Ms North is in?" he asked nervously...

...later...

"...and then him and Egg man stood their talking for a while before he exited the class room and everyone was like 'woa...'. Egg man couldn't get the girls to shut up for ages, they just kept going on about him. I wonder who he is?" Spencer finished her narative to find Ashley wasn't really that intrested but was just staring at her "What?" Spencer asked, a little frustrated that she didn't even care.

"Your so cute you know that. You going on about some cute guy. I don't really care, thought it makes me a little jealous, so I'm not really listening. I just like hearing the sound of your voice" Ashley smiled. Spencer shook her head and sighed.

"I have eyes only for you Ash" Spencer kissed her lightly "Come on, lets go" she picked up her bag and headed out of the quad towards the corridor. Ashley followed after her.

" 'let's go' where??" Ashley questioned as Spencer skipped down the hall happily wondering where on earth they could be going, this wasn't like Spencer "Spence!!". Spencer's suddenly stopped and spun around to face Ashley, pulling her closer towards her.

"Goign to remeniss... " Spencer giggled and Ashley realised they where beside the musty old cupboard from yesterday...

**What do you think?? PLease review:D .  
Hope you enjoyed it and continue too!! I love all your feed back but love a littel more of it cos your not really motivating me to write more, I mean if you dont wanna read it why should I bother writing!**


End file.
